


You Knight in Shining Armor, You

by luvrvision



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision
Summary: Chris spends time with his crush and even manages to save the day.
Relationships: Chris Hartley/Reader
Kudos: 6





	You Knight in Shining Armor, You

"Just another case of beginner's luck!" Sam exclaimed as Chris shot yet another one of the various cans Josh's dad had set up around the shooting range.

"No way! I'm just naturally that good," Chris insisted, turning to his other friend. "Tell her, (Y/N)!"

(Y/N), always the sweetheart, nodded enthusiastically, "There's no way that's just luck, honey!"

Chris grinned brightly and turned his attention back to the shooting area. A soft blush dusted his cheeks at the pet name. Even though it was directed to Sam, he let himself pretend for a moment that (Y/N) was addressing him. Then, a movement amongst the bushes caught his eye, and the girls followed his gaze to the fluffy squirrel that had wandered onto the tree stump before them. The creature flicked his bushy tail and seemed to stare right back at the humans.

"Aww, look at him!" Sam smiled, taking a step closer to lean against the fence. "He looks so trusting."

"How can you tell? It's just a squirrel." Chris raised an eyebrow.

"How can you not tell?" (Y/N) shrieked, seizing Chris's shoulder and shaking him dramatically. She pointed at the rodent and continued, "He isn't scared or running away!"

Chris laughed good-naturedly and gently shrugged her off of him. "If you say so." He raised the gun, taking aim once again.

"Don't shoot the squirrel!" Sam cried and covered her eyes, waiting for the shot that never fired. Against her better judgement and any gun-related common sense, (Y/N) had leapt forward and yanked Chris's arm. Luckily, he was quick enough to move his finger from the trigger.

"(Y/N)! What the hell was that?" Chris barked, his voice a little rougher than he meant it to be.

"I couldn't let you shoot the squirrel," (Y/N) pouted. She looked back over at the animal, lips in a frown. He looked so innocent, so trusting. How could she let his life be taken so cruelly?

"You really thought I was gonna kill it?" Chris asked incredulously, only sort of offended, but he couldn't be mad. (Y/N) adored any and all animals. He sat the gun down, deciding that was enough for one night. "C'mon, you two. Let's get to the cable car."

Sam took the lead as (Y/N) said bye to the squirrel and bid him a safe journey back to his home. Chris quickly noticed her absence - she typically stuck pretty close to him - and turned to search for her. Nothing could've happened to her, of course, but he couldn't help but feel protective of her. Truth was, he was head over heels for her. Everybody knew it. The guy just couldn't hide it, but lucky for him, (Y/N) was oblivious to his sugar-sweet feelings.

"What're you doin' back there? We're gonna miss the car and Sam will leave without us!" Chris called to her. She bounced over to him, playfully linking her arm with his as she passed and successfully dragging him along with her.

"Just makin' sure that squirrel knew he was loved," she sang, not releasing Chris but slowing her pace back to a casual walk. Chris's heart fluttered and he felt himself falling that much more in love with the angel beside him.

"Oh yea, showin' a little bit of squirrel love!" he joked as they climbed into the cable car and sat opposite of Sam.

"Squirrel love?" Sam echoed curiously. "Don't you mean puppy love?"

"Nope," (Y/N) grinned. She began to explain, but suddenly, the car shuddered to life and any optimism in (Y/N)'s system drained away as they began to crawl towards the top of the mountain. Chris and Sam both noticed the shift in her behavior and simultaneously remembered her crippling fear of heights.

(Y/N) fidgeted uncomfortably, unable to tear her eyes away from the terrifying free fall awaiting her should the car collapse or cables snap. She just couldn't convince herself that she and the others were perfectly safe. This was her first time here and she wasn't desensitized to the daunting rock of the cables and the grim creak of... well, whatever was creaking.

"Comfort her!" Sam mouthed to Chris, who looked at her helplessly in return. She was no stranger to his feelings, and she knew he was dying to help. So, as any mom friend would, she helped him help her.

Sam mimicked wrapping her arm around around somebody, pointing urgently at (Y/N), who had begun shivering a bit. Chris's eyes widened and he shook his head wildly. Sam gave him her dirtiest glare and reached forward to stomp his foot, pointing once more to (Y/N).

Chris's face contorted in an expression of silent pain before copying what Sam had shown him, tentatively moving his arm towards (Y/N)'s shoulders. Sam coughed, catching his attention again, and ran her hand in front of her neck in a "cut it out" motion.

"Waist," she urged silently. Chris exhaled nervously and redirected his arm, gently sliding it around (Y/N)'s waist before looking back at Sam for further instruction. She pretended to tug towards her body.

"Pull her into you."

Chris did just that, ever so slowly tugging (Y/N)'s body into his own. She so was so stiff that he was a little scared. Finally, he listened to his gut, and leaned down to whisper comfortingly into (Y/N)'s ear. Sam didn't know what Chris said, but she smiled proudly as she saw (Y/N) relax.

"You doing ok, (Y/N)?" Sam asked softly.

"Y-Yea. Sorry," (Y/N) said sheepishly.

"Aw, don't worry about it," Sam assured her. "We understand."

"Thanks," (Y/N) smiled earnestly at her friend. "Y'know, I feel safer already. I have a personal belt buckle!" She slid her hand down to cover Chris's, tugging it tighter around her as Sam rolled her eyes at the dumb joke. Chris just laughed, not trusting his voice to say anything witty in reply.

The ride was over shortly after and (Y/N) was back to normal once more. She pranced ahead marveling at how gorgeous the forest was.

Sam leaned towards Chris and mumbled, "It's refreshing to have new energy here. She doesn't have the same black cloud hanging over her head like the rest of us. I think it'll help everybody be more comfortable."

Chris nodded his agreement.

"You better hold onto her tight," Sam added, catching Chris off guard. The tall dork faltered, shoving Sam a little harder than he meant to.

"Don't say that. She isn't mine to hold on to," he muttered, though the idea made his cheeks darken.

"Yet," Sam teased.

After some walking and two unexpected sessions of climbing class, they were all finally cozy and warm in the cabin. Sam quickly excused herself to a bath, and a territorial cat-fight sent Mike and Jess away to a different cabin down the path. Emily twisted Matt's arm into going with her to retrieve her bag, and then it was just Chris, Josh, Ashley, and (Y/N).

The four of them chatted for a while before Sam came downstairs badgering Josh to turn the hot water on. She, Josh, and Ashley all went to the basement to get the boiler on, and Chris and (Y/N) were left alone.

"Y'know, I never thanked you," (Y/N) mused, tucking herself into Chris's side as he draped a blanket over her.

"Oh yea? For what?" he questioned.

"Comforting me on the cable car. I totally didn't even think about the problem til it was right in front of me and you swooped in and saved the day, you knight in shining armor, you." (Y/N) gazed at him admiringly, and Chris had to duck his head to avoid her stare or he was sure he would implode.

"Oh, well, you're welcome," Chris said softly. "I'm hardly a knight, though."

"No, I'm serious. It means a lot to me. People usually just tell me my fear is irrational, blah blah... They write it off and I'm left to sort it out on my own. And that is so hard to do sometimes. Or they get annoyed with me, like if we're at an amusement park and stuff. I tell myself I can handle this one small, ten second ride, but then I can't and I can't walk or move or breathe and somebody has to sit out the next ride to comfort me and I feel like such a burden and I feel worse, then I just end up being their pack mule for the day."

Chris couldn't take his eyes off her as she rambled even though what she was saying tore his heart in two. How could they treat such an angel so carelessly? Swallowing his inhibitions, Chris lifted his hand and tilted (Y/N)'s face towards his and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I'm so sorry," Chris said softly. "About them, not the kiss. Well, I guess maybe the kiss a little bit too, if you didn't like it or want it, but mostly just them. It isn't fair for your friends to treat you like that because of something you can't control."

"I loved the kiss," (Y/N) breathed. "It doesn't matter about them. Could I have another kiss?"

"Oh god, absolutely." Chris cupped (Y/N)'s face and pressed his lips to hers again, pouring as much of his passion and adoration into the gesture as possible. When they finally pulled away, (Y/N) buried herself into his side.

"You're warm," she hummed as Chris repositioned himself so she could really curl into his side. "And safe."

Chris wrapped his arms protectively around her, promising her softly, "You'll always be safe with me."


End file.
